


All On The Salt Seas

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Banter, Fluff, Gen, Just Add Kittens, short jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: "I saw it and thought of you," Hippolyta says.
Relationships: Antiope & Hippolyta (Wonder Woman)
Kudos: 2





	All On The Salt Seas

**Author's Note:**

> any, well seasoned

"I saw it and thought of you," Hippolyta says, cradling the ball of fluff in her hands.  
"How so?" Antiope asks, accepting the sleepy handful from her sister - she is not aware of any piscivorous tendencies or recent naps in the sun that she could be referring to with the comparison.  
"Why, such a cute little thing -" and she is ducking away before Antiope can secure her companion to retaliate.


End file.
